


Early Morning Rush

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: What do nipple clamps, a blindfold, and a vibrator have in common? Answer: all of them are on Nami when she wakes up one morning after a night with Ichiji.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Early Morning Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like a handful of the SFW prompts, so I gave myself break days in that category on the 7th, 14th, 21st, and 28th. But hey, still got a NSFW one.
> 
> **Day 7 [NSFW] - Toys**

When Nami woke up and couldn’t decide which sensation to focus on first, she knew it was payback for the other morning. Her nipples ached, but a cover over her eyes kept her from seeing the cause. It felt like a sharp pinch, sending jolts of pleasure straight down to her clit, where she could feel a familiar buzzing sensation.

She couldn’t see a thing on top of that, but Nami knew that was a blindfold. Sitting up slowly (and feeling weight pulling on both nipples, she reached for her eyes to pull it off.

“No.”

There was no mistaking that voice, sounding closer than Nami had anticipated. It made her jump as she quickly put her hand back down, and again there was that weight on her nipples. She balled her hands in fists, breath growing heavier as the sensation at her chest played nicely with the vibrations between her legs. A hand touched at her collar, stroking gently at the thin skin, before urging her to lay back down. Nami obeyed without putting up a fight.

Nami heard the light, metallic jingling of a chain, and then she let out a gasp as she felt both nipples being pulled at once. It took every ounce of restraint to keep from snatching the blindfold off or sitting up again, or both. Instead, she focused on stretching her body against the silken sheets, feeling her back elongate as she held the stretch.

There was more jingling, and another tug on her nipples in tandem. It had to be clamps, with a chain connecting them. Nami could’ve  _ sworn _ she’d seen nipples clamps in Ichiji’s search history, but he’d brushed it off without an answer.

The buzzing between her legs increased in intensity, and she shivered and bucked. She felt her skin prickling, nipples tingling beneath the clamps as the pleasure rippled through her body in warm waves. Moving her legs didn’t shift the position of the vibrator at all, to her surprise - how was Ichiji doing it?

“Do you have plans today, babygirl?”

Nami shook her head, struggling to control her breathing. Her pleasure was increasing at a speedier clip than usual - and it wouldn’t be long before Ichiji had her writhing on the bed in a wet patch, without even touching her. Without directly touching her, anyway.

“Wrong.  _ This _ is your plan for today.” The tugs on her nipples grew more and more insistent, and the vibration between her legs increased. Nami could feel sweat on her face, on her chest, and dripping on her belly. Ichiji was very clearly not playing around. “Rise and shine.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Yes, those last words of Ichiji's were absolutely on purpose, since it's implied this is a kind-of "revenge" for the events in Starting The Day Off Right.


End file.
